An Expedition
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: One-shot. Michael, Ghostface, Jason and Krueger go camping...Krueger's attempt to get at Ghostface. Kind of mature-ish due to suggestive themse and foul language.


[Disclaimers and Explanations. I don't own the horror characters. Once again, Horror Housemates has inspired me to try another thing…My muse is twisted by the way…Let's just say I like the whole Ghostface and Myers thing…but I also like Freddy lusting after Ghostface…and what better way to take that opportunity then a harmless camping expedition? P.S. I kind of focused on making Ghostface a bit…gay~ in this one…uh…*coughs* Don't get too mad at me, and excuse the third-grader grammar.]

((Ghostface POV))

The van pulled to a smooth stop just before a sign that read 'Camp Crystal Lake'. I let out a small squeal and bounced in the passenger seat with unhidden glee. I received a puzzled, yet amused look from Myers who was, of course, driving. Because he is awesome like that and can do anything. Ah, I love my Mikey. He was of course decked out in his 'Halloween' look, sexy white mask and blue workman clothes. Still sexy as ever. I on the other hand was wearing black skinny jeans tucked into these nice combat boots, and a white t-shirt. I had on a tight black zip-up jacket with its brown-furred hood as well. My nails were painted a vibrant orange alternating with pitch black. Hey, I'm creative and I know Myers found it fascinating to watch me paint them suckers with precision. I was better than some ladies, you guys know who I'm talking about. I smiled at Myers, reaching across to take his free hand in mine.

"Dear lord…If this was all it took to get him to shut up I would've suggested this earlier," Freddy growled from the backseat with Jason. I couldn't really tell what Jason was thinking….sharing his 'retreat' with me and Mikey now. Usually it was just him and Freddy…but I'd gotten annoying I suppose and demanded to see it. I gave them hell for it. Part of me felt guilty for it, but part of me was uber excited to be here…with Mikey. Let us never forget that fact. Always with Mikey. Soft lips on my fingertips drew my attention back to said Mikey, who apparently did appreciate my 'Halloween' inspired nails. I grinned wider at that. Freddy cleared his throat, obviously annoyed. He was always so prissy. Like he had a bad case of PMS 24/7 every day. Damn dude…

"Well excuse~ me," I sang out from the front and took my hand back from Mikey. I turned around in my seat, having not put the seatbelt on to fix my gaze on Freddy Krueger. Dude was kind of sprawled on the back seat, arms stretched out, legs spread wide to give him some…space between, and he was slouched down…giving him the appearance of looking EVEN shorter than usual. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Poor Jason looked bored, squashed into the side and staring out the window. Seriously couldn't tell what he was thinking. He must've been uncomfortable, but it was sweet how he let Freddy get whatever he wanted…sweet in a weird-dominating way. Meh, to each their own. I personally didn't know what they saw in each other, but they must've seen something spectacular. Either that or they were both fucked up in the head. Like, real bad.

"…See something you like?" Freddy asked with that sadistic child-molester grin as he scratched at his crotch.

"Ew, you are like the GROSSET man I know," I moaned and whirled around in my seat, slumping down and propping my feet up on the dashboard. I knew I was acting like some spoiled brat, but the guy was seriously grating on me. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, lower lip stuck out in a pout. Myer's thick hand gently squeezed my upper thigh in a gesture of comfort. I flicked my gaze over to him, still pouting and he leaned over-rolling up his mask to kiss me. Damn, I really was a spoiled brat wasn't I. His hand slid further up my thigh until it reached the center of my being. I shifted a bit in my seat and moaned softly into his mouth, eyes closed as I kissed back.

"And now I'm going to hurl…" Freddy commented dryly from the backseat. I flipped him off and Myers straightened away from me, his mask already back into place. I licked my lips, enjoying the sweet taste. The van continued onto its destination and I was left grinning like an idiot. I was really really REALLY going to enjoy myself here.

((Freddy's POV))

Damn the kid. Adorable and irresistible as he was. Damn him to fucking hell. This thing was my idea in the long run. I had everything planned out and this kid didn't know what was fucking coming to him. I grinned slightly, comforted by this thought. The van slowed down to a halt, just outside of the main camp entrance. I glanced over at Jason, who was staring moodily out of the van window. Welcome back, I thought dryly. I knew he wasn't too keen on sharing our 'retreat' with the other two. I don't blame him, but hell…it got boring out here. Even if we had a bit of playful roughing about every now and then. It was fucking boring. Adding two new faces might spruce things up again. I noted that the kid-Ghostface-had finally shut up. He let out an adorable squeal that had me lounging to hear it again, but this time caused by me…not some dumbass sign to a fucking run-down campsite. Fuck the irony on this one. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and tapped my claws irritably on the seat, arms stretched out.

"Dear lord…If this was all it took to get him to shut up I would've suggested this earlier," I growled out annoyed. I wasn't really that irritated at him, it'd been adorable to see him following me around the house for a few days begging to see our 'retreat'. I'd already explained it was just a damn campsite…and that had only intrigued him deeper…oh, if only I could've just taken him and me here…Kid wouldn't know what was coming. I shifted a bit trying to adjust my steadily tightening pants…damn kid had that effect on me. Seeing Mikey kissing those small delicate fingers weren't helping me either. Why the fuck had the kid dressed like he had? Tight little skinny jeans showing off his ass…those sexy little combat boots added that 'I'm not afraid' appeal…and that tight jacket with the furred hood. Ghostie pulled it off well.

"Well excuse~ me," Ghostface sang out, turning around in his seat to give me a look. I can admit to liking the attention from him. I can see the question forming in his eyes as he glances from myself to Jason and back again to me. I take the time to adjust myself conspicuously. His eyes flick downwards, an unconscious follow the hand thing.

"…See something you like?" I ask with my usual grin plastered on my face. Him looking there didn't help my comfort issue at all. In fact, it only made it a bit worse.

"Ew, you are like the GROSSET man I know," the kid snapped out with a groan of disgust. He whirled around in his seat, propping his feet up and sulking. Yep. Kid was sulking, feet propped up on the dashboard, arms crossed and pouting. Cute and irresistible. Which is probably why Myers was now kissing him. I didn't miss the extra hand movement further south either…Myers was anything if not complete. I glanced slightly at Jason. I knew I'd pissed him off severely. I couldn't help myself around the kid…and Jason knew. Which also had me a little worried as to why he'd agreed to allowing the other two to come here. As Ghostface's soft moan cut through the silence, I got fed up.

"And now I'm going to hurl…" I commented sarcastically from the back. I suppose I was a little jealous of the action going on up front. I guess I really just wanted in on it all. A little action for me from those soft lips…those gentle moans of delight…hell, I had Voorhees…fucking great in bed…but…I don't know. I sighed, and sank deeper down in my seat, closing my eyes as Michael continued driving towards our destination. I had plans for this one. Plans, above all plans. I couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across my face. I didn't miss the out-of-the-corner of my eye look from Jason. He was confused, and I honestly didn't blame him on this one. I had an itch…and I had to scratch it. I glanced up at the passenger seat where Ghostface was talking about something stupid and Myers seemed to be paying attention. Seemed to be…I didn't miss the glance at the rearview mirror back at…well hot damn…back at Voorhees. Looks like I wasn't the only one. My grin spread even wider as the plans in my head took a new shape.

-LATER- ((Ghostface POV))

"YAY!" I cheered leaping out of the van. I almost fell over though as a surge of dizziness washed over me and might've hit the ground if Freddy hadn't have caught me. "whoa~…" Extreme dieting was not helping me right now.

"…You've lost weight," Freddy murmured quietly, and I noted a new emotion…concern. I pulled away from him, with a snobby look.

"Thanks for noticing," I snapped, hands on my hips. Mikey and Jason held bags and seemed confused as to what was going on. Freddy gave me a knowing look and my eyes widened slightly. "no…Don't you DARE-" I started and Freddy's look changed to another one.

"Fine, Sleeping arrangements are as followed…Michael and Jason share that cabin…me and you share another one," Krueger said. Mikey looked like he wanted to protest. Hell, I wanted to protest…but knew better.

"Agreed," I muttered, looking away. I accepted my bag from Mikey as Freddy headed off whistling something under his breath. Mikey gave me a confused look, placing a hand against my cheek. "I'll be fine…" He pressed his masked lips against my forehead and ruffled my hair affectionately before heading off to his cabin. That left me and Hockey-mask alone. I was staring at the ground and was startled when Jason's hand touched my shoulder. I glanced up at him and met concerned eyes as well. Jason squeezed my shoulder comfortingly before trudging onwards to his cabin. What was Krueger playing at anyway? I sighed and tracked onwards to our 'cabin'…this trip had gone from pleasant to fucked up real fast. I entered the cabin, expecting the worse. Horror films had trained me to expect the worse. It wasn't that bad. I spotted Freddy already laid out on his 'claimed' bed area, hands behind his head, ankles crossed. I glared at him and set my stuff down on the only other available bed. A huge spider slid down from the ceiling and landed on my head. I let out a blood-curdling scream and was out of there faster then….well…fucking fast. I batted at my head like any girly-priss would before calming down. Threat eliminated. I spotted Kruger leaning against the cabin door, arms crossed over his chest and grinning. Mikey and Jason exited their cabin almost hurriedly to see what the problem was. "I'm okay…totally fine…" I muttered, embarrassed now. I silently vowed to do better. Jason went back in but Mikey looked torn with indecision. "Go on…I'm fine…" I waited for him to go back in before my brave front dropped. I turned to look back at Krueger with pleading eyes.

"what?" he asked, obviously enjoying this.

"Can you…uh…check for any more…surprises?" I asked him politely. He chuckled dryly.

"Kid…you're in the middle of the fucking woods…its called 'wildlife'…that's what camping is-…" He trailed off and I realized I'd started to cry. Damn me and my emotions. I couldn't help it though. He rolled his eyes and grumbled as he went back inside. I wiped at my eyes quickly, trying to stop them. Eventually I succeeded and Krueger came back out. "There's nothing else in there…It's safe…" I attempted a smile that failed as I went back in. Krueger sighed, closing the door behind us. "Look…it's not that bad in here…Me and Jason stay here for long amounts of time….it kind of grows on you…"

"I wish I had Mikey…he'd protect me from the bad things," I muttered, climbing onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillow, not even caring that I was locked in with a rapist. The mattress creaked beside me as Krueger sat down beside me.

"Look…Mikey might not be here for you…all the time," Krueger said and I glanced up from my pillow to glare at him.

"Will too, Mikey's the fucking greatest and don't you dare fucking say otherwise," I snapped at him angrily. Something in his look shut me up though. He had that 'I'm going to fuck you up so badly' look on his face and it scared me. I mean, we can't die…but…we can get hurt repeatedly. I swallowed nervously. "uh…Why is it you wanted to share a cabin with me?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up.

"Oh…I don't know…the fact that I'm a you-know…child rapist…and you are currently residing in a very young body," he told me with a sadistic grin. My combat boot smashed into his crotch area with as much strength as I could muster. He fell off my bed.

"Fuck you," I snapped at him angrily.

"BITCH," he shouted and got up off the floor. He jabbed a clawed finger at me. "I've waited years for this fucking moment…and you aren't about to screw things up for me…" His claws flicked menacingly at me. I scooted further back from him, until my back was touching the wall. Keeping my legs ready to kick out again. Freddy seemed to reconsider and went to lay back down on his own bed, back to me. Well fine…I hopped up off the bed and left, not caring what the pervert did to amuse himself without me. I didn't know where Jason was but I spotted Mikey with his back to me as he tended to a fire. I crept up quietly behind him and jumped on his back, covering his eyes with my hands. Mikey stood up and I let out a squeal as I fell off of him and crashed into the ground. He turned around slowly to look at me. Now, I'd known Mikey long enough to be able to 'read' him. Trust me when I say he wasn't annoyed in the slightest.

"Sup good looking?" I called out from where I laid on the ground. Mikey offered me his hand and pulled me up. Then he sat down, allowing me to sit between his legs and rest my back against his chest. This is what I called comfortable. I took one of his hands in mine and put my fingers through his. "So…Mikey…Enjoying the camp yet?" I glanced upwards at him. He was staring off into the distance, distracted. I wondered by what and followed his line of sight to see Jason standing just by the water's edge. "…What's he doing over there?" I asked and hopped up. Mikey made as if to stop me. "Don't worry…I'll be fine…" I headed to stand over by Jason. "Sup?" Jason slowly turned to look at me, then back at the water's edge. "oh~ I bet that water feels great…" I said sarcastically and shrieked when I got shoved into it. I resurfaced spluttering and coughing. Jason was already heading back to his cabin, leaving me floundering around in the water. I was a bit confused when I saw Mikey quickly following Jason….eh, guess he wanted to make sure I hadn't hurt his feelings. I climbed out of the lake, dripping wet and headed back to my cabin. It was really cold out, and being wet didn't help. I was shivering as I entered. Freddy gave me a puzzled look.

"Ain't it a bit chilly for a dip?" He asked, sitting up. I rolled my eyes.

"Ap-p-pparently J-j-jason didn't thin-k-k-k so," I muttered, teeth clattering together. I turned my back to Freddy to strip out of my shirt and jacket. I was shivering though. Suddenly something very warm pressed against my back. Krueger wrapped his arms around me. I shivered, and not from the chill either.

"You look cold," Freddy murmured in that deep voice of his into my ear. He'd taken his claws off for some reason as he rubbed his hands against my bare chest to produce some friction. I must admit it was working and I was feeling better already. Freddy wrapped a blanket around me before sitting back on his own bed, ankles crossed, arms behind his head. I glanced at him a bit confused. He glanced back up at me innocently. "What?" I leaned down and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," I told him, kneeling beside his bed. He seemed a bit confused.

"For?" he demanded, propping himself up on his arms to look at me. I looked away, feeling suddenly shy. My face flushed with sudden heat.

"Uhm…letting me come here…not telling Mikey about my 'dieting'…." I said quietly and glanced up at him," For not taking advantage of me…for putting up with me…so…I'm going to thank you in a way you can appreciate it…" His eyes narrowed slightly, until I tapped at his legs with my fingers lightly. "Pants off…I was working on some new techniques for Mikey…but you can be the trial man and see if they are worth it…" He wasn't slow about taking them off for me now that he knew what I meant. I think I noticed a bit of…nervousness emitting from him, strange because I felt the same way. Only doing this to thank him, I reminded myself.

((And there's going to be a bit of a gap here…I'm leaving a chunk out for the eyes and innocence of certain individuals…If you think you wanna see my attempt at a 'scene'…tell me…XD))

((Krueger's POV)) Few days later

"…I'm going to miss this place," Ghostface said from the passenger seat, feet propped up on the dashboard. I rolled my eyes from the back seat. I glanced over at Jason with a bit of interest. The dummy seemed pretty happy about something. I watched Michael from outside as he brought the last bag from his cabin. I wasn't too sure about reading Michael as I was about Jason, but I could tell he seemed pretty content about something as well. Okay, maybe this camping trip hadn't been such a bad thing after all. I rested my head against Jason's shoulder and he put an arm comfortingly around me. All was well with us now, and I knew we'd survive this relationship. I'd had an itch…and it had been scratched. I smiled contentedly as Ghostface started babbling about some dumb thing again. Seriously, where the hell did he come up with this shit? Myers started up the van and we were off again.

"…I'm gonna miss it too," I said softly under my breath. Jason patted my shoulder with his hand, being the only one to hear me. Dumblug had no fucking idea what I was referring to…eh, but that's why I loved him so much I suppose. My eyes met those of Michael's in the rearview mirror. Well…Looked like I might have some issues after all. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and instead laid down on the seat, resting my head in Jason's lap, who merely stared down at me innocently….too innocent for his own good. I suppose I felt a bit guilty….nah~ I'd live.

"HEY!" Ghostface shouted from the front-seat, startling all of us. He pointed out the window at a random billboard sign thing….Damn, what was with this kid and getting all excited over a damn sign…stupid fucking sign…I was trying to sleep. "Mikey~ Can we go? Can we? Can we? PLEASE!" Jason was shaking me, as if trying to wake me up.

"DAMNIT! CAN'T A MAN GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP?" I demanded, sitting up to see what the fucking fuss was. Jason also seemed excited about wanting to go as well. I sighed….Great…a fucking SeaWorld sign. I met Michael's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Fancy getting a little wet?" I asked with that sadistic smile on my face.

"EW! FREDDY! Can't you be serious for one minute?" Ghostface whined, pouting again. I rolled my eyes and laid back down in Jason's lap. "…Hey Mikey, How long should it take us to get there?" I missed the rest of the dialogue as my eyes drifted shut. Jason was watching me concerned but he always did that. Best fucking camping trip ever.


End file.
